


爆炒小荷官

by Naxim



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxim/pseuds/Naxim
Summary: 赌场准备关门打扫，利亚姆面前还有一桌人，都挺愿意出钱，说要开最后一盘，单独给利亚姆小费。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher (Oasis)/Original Character(s), Liam Gallagher/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	爆炒小荷官

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/NYandNaxim/status/1341662465495425029?s=19  
> ↑小荷官长这样  
> 路人莉，利亚姆有批👌

赌场准备关门打扫，利亚姆面前还有一桌人，都挺愿意出钱，说要开最后一盘，单独给利亚姆小费。赌场是黑赌场，能上这里的不是穷鬼就是有钱人，有钱不赚白不赚。利亚姆看面前几个人都富得流油，敲一笔加班费也不错，虽然大厅里只剩下他们这一桌，扫地的人目前还不知道在哪。

总之，大厅里空荡荡的，只剩下几个人。

先是利亚姆的大腿被摸了一把，利亚姆往另一边躲闪，并不打算说什么，但桌前的四个人都站起来了。利亚姆感觉不对劲，下意识地想往后退，却撞在了一堵肉墙上，身后不知道什么时候还有个人。

利亚姆还没反应过来，上半身就被压到赌桌上。对面的人把皮带抽下来捆住利亚姆挣扎的双手，又往利亚姆的扇了两巴掌，声音在空旷的大厅里十分清脆。利亚姆还想反抗，双腿想要踢开身后的人，也被麻溜地抓住脚踝，固定在桌子上。

现在利亚姆的双手拉过头顶，肩膀也被人摁住，上半身没法挣扎，这里所有人的力气都比他达。有人往利亚姆嘴里塞了一团领带，还有一双手在扯他的衬衫。

利亚姆的短裙被掀起来，男人看见下面的蕾丝内裤还有吊带袜，把手指伸到里面勾起布料又放开，反复几次，爱不释手，在丝袜和裸露的那截皮肤上摸来摸去。不过没有多久，手就放在内裤上了。男人把利亚姆的膝盖分开，人卡在两腿之间，指尖顶着内裤上下划动，蹭过下面最敏感的地方，利亚姆的还会大腿肉眼可见的用力绷紧。

马甲和衬衫都被扯开，不过显然乳头被玩起来比不过下半身，手指的力道越来越重，利亚姆的叫声隔着嘴里的领带模糊不清，来回摩擦十几下，男人感觉到指尖开始湿润，便把手指挤进那块布料下面捅进穴里，抽插几下，带出一手淫水抹在利亚姆的丝袜上。随后男人又抓来几颗骰子，塞到利亚姆的内裤里，手掌放上去大力揉弄两下，随后抓着利亚姆的大腿根用自己的裤裆去用力顶弄摩擦，坚硬的小东西来回按摩着利亚姆的阴蒂，模糊的叫声都拔高了一个八度。

利亚姆感觉摩擦自己下半身的东西越来越硬，温度也越来越高，带着坚硬的骰子反复碾压过那片敏感的地方，但快感显然大于痛感。没多久利亚姆就听到周围猥琐的嘘声，原来是那人用手一摸，利亚姆的内裤是湿的。

利亚姆又被翻成跪趴的姿势，屁股撅着，脸贴在桌子上，头发乱糟糟地落在脸上。那人把利亚姆的内裤扯下来，勒在大腿中部，淫液在小穴和内裤之间拉出一条线，小穴一开一合，水滴顺着线往下落到被液体彻底包裹的骰子上。不过这个景象没有持续几秒，男人扑上去用嘴狠狠嘬了一口流水的小穴，利亚姆条件反射地仰起头，恰好被前面的人抓住头发，利亚姆嘴里的领带被取走了，还没来得及发出声音，下一秒取而代之的是一根鸡巴捅进他的嘴里。

前面的人抓着利亚姆的头发在他嘴里进进出出，利亚姆不得不用手肘支撑自己，后面的人也没什么耐心了，两根手指插进穴里扩张，利亚姆水够多，撑开小穴很容易，但是男人的鸡巴真的一下子捅进来，利亚姆还是呼吸一窒，牙齿磕到嘴里的鸡巴，拉扯头发的手马上更加用力，利亚姆的叫唤都被堵在嗓子里，只有眼泪能掉下来。

后面的男人毫不客气地进进出出，还有一只手伸到前面蹂躏阴蒂，利亚姆扭腰想要躲避这样地快感，却让男人的鸡巴更舒服，水声夹杂在男人们污言秽语里也格外响亮。嘴巴里的那根正死命往利亚姆的喉咙里撞，另一个人正握着鸡巴在利亚姆脸上划来划去，眼泪被前液混合在一起，利亚姆被腥臊的气味熏得睁不开眼睛。

利亚姆觉得下半身好涨，但是那只手把他玩得又疼又舒服，水多得把他的丝袜都浸湿一大半，卡在中间的内裤早就吸满水，骰子滚到桌面上带出一片水渍。嘴巴里的鸡巴抵着喉咙喷出精液，利亚姆全都吞下去了。

上一根刚抽走，下一根就接上，背后的男人也用力顶到底射在深处。刚接待过鸡巴的穴根本合不上，在男人面随着呼吸收缩，利亚姆感觉精液逐渐从里面流出来，像失禁一样的感觉让利亚姆下意识收紧穴口，反而把精液挤出来许些。

男人看在眼里，伸手去揉利亚姆的屁股，强迫穴口随着自己的动作开合。刚才射在利亚姆嘴里的男人绕到利亚姆身后，拿起桌子上的骰子，一颗一颗塞进利亚姆的穴里。

嘴巴里的鸡巴离开了，那两人让他来利亚姆的穴里摇骰子，利亚姆早就没了反抗的意思，任由男人进出，几颗骰子在里头更是让利亚姆难受，不过给男人倒是很好的享受。又一泡精液射在里头之后，男人们抓着利亚姆的上半身，把碍事的内裤和裙子扯下来，迫使利亚姆双腿大开蹲在桌上，随后挤压着利亚姆的肚子，命令他用力，把骰子排出来。

利亚姆两眼无神，骰子裹着精液一个一个落到桌子上，男人们兴奋的声音在背后炸开。一轮结束就有下一轮，谁赌对了大小谁就来摇下一轮的骰子。利亚姆的穴逐渐从用力才能把骰子排出来，被玩到骰子能一次塞进好几个，不注意还会直接掉出来。精液射进去又流出来，干掉之后又结在大腿内侧和丝袜上，丝袜也勾得破破烂烂，衬衫马甲最后也不见了。

诺尔从杂物间出来站在走廊上，发现大厅的灯还亮着，便走过去推开大门。

于是诺尔看到利亚姆身上挂着一件没扣扣子的衬衫，腿上留着残破的丝袜，被绑在椅子上，嘴巴被系到脑后的领带分开，双腿曲起绑着一根木棍被强行打开，面对着门口。可以看到，利亚姆的穴里塞满了筹码，屁股下的椅面淌着淫水和精液。


End file.
